Truth Revealed
by DragonShadowQueen
Summary: Merlin has had enough. Arthur has gone to far. When Merlin gets Kilgharrah to tell him the truth he rescues his sister an they head out to find Morgana. When they do find her will she accept them? Is Arthur really The Once and Future King... Merlin POV


As the Saxon Guards drag Kera and I to sit in front of Morgana I try to think of how to tell her and Mordred about what happened.

It is silent for a while as Morgana looks on amused before she breaks the silence, "I'm surprised, Merlin, that you allowed yourself to be captured." She turns to Kera. "Who is this? She has magic." She turns back to me with a glint in her eyes, "Is she your girl?" Yep she was amused.

Kera and I look at each other and make a face. Mordred tries and fails to hid his laughter. Morgana looks around clueless, "What?!"

Mordred gives me a look telling me to explain. I don't want to but I sigh and start, "I allowed myself to be captured by you because even when trying to KILL me you were telling the TRUTH. Arthur is worse, so much worse, than Uther had been." Morgana sits there stunned while Mordred gets the gist of where this is going and gets down on one knee to show his loyalty. Morgana looks at him strangely but before she can ask what is going on I continue, "As to who is beside me is Kera. My sister and a High Priestess of the Old Religion. Arthur was going to execute her without a thought when he found out about her magic. With the help of Gwaine, Lancelot, Gaius, and I think Gwen may have been involved when I think about it, helped me get her out of the city. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Gaius I trust with my life for they know my deepest secret. For too long Arthur Pendragon has killed our kind. There are only so many I can help. I was foolish when I believed Kilgharrah, my dragon kin, that Arthur was the Once and Future King." Mordred snorts and I turn a glare on him but he looks all innocent. Prat. I turn and look into Morgana's eyes and can not continue because I know that it will only make things worse between us.

Kera takes pity on me and finishes, "Merlin is a Warlock. He is the last High Priest. The druids call him Emrys. They call me Emerys. We came here to offer our support to take down the tyrant that is Arthur Pendragon."

Surprisingly Morgana laughs, "I can't wait to see Arthur's face when he finds out." She turns to me. "Why should I trust you after what has happened these past few years." Mordred, Kera, and I flinch.

Kera and I look to Mordred for an escape which he then informs Morgana, "Morgana. Emrys has lied about a lot in the past but I can tell you this. He is not lying. I know for a fact that Merlin is Emrys and Kera is Emery. I also know that Merlin has no reason to be loyal to Arthur." They all look at me.

I sigh, "He is right. I have given a lot for Arthur and what do I get in return? I get hit, punched, kicked, and thrown in the dungeons. I have had enough. The last straw was when he tried to kill my sister. I have no lost love with Arthur Pendragon."

Mordred nods and Morgana asks, "Why did you stay with him and protect him all these years?"

I whisper, "I believed my Dragon Kin, Kilgharrah, or as he is known by everyone else, The Great Dragon. He told me that one day Mordred would kill Arthur. He also said that Morgana would destroy our chance at a Golden age, but I see how wrong I have been. Kilgharrah wants revenge against your fathers. I am so sorry for what I have done to both of you." I look down with tears in my eyes because the guilt eats at me.

Kera hugs me and tells Morgana the rest, "We may have left out a few details." Morgana looks at her with an eyebrow raised and Mordred goes pale. "We may have forgotten to mention that I am the Queen of Avalon. Merlin is the King of the Druids and the Once and Future King, not Arthur."

Morgana informs us, "You two want Arthur to be stopped." She turns and walks to the door but turns to us, 'Aren't you coming? We have a war to plan you know." All four of us smile at one another. Camelot wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
